Your smile
by fluffystwin
Summary: It's time for Naruto's celebration for becoming Hokage and Gaara is showing up to support his friend. Naruto's feelings for the redhead are consuming him and wishes to make the Kazekage his. NaruGaa, and some Kankuro love as well
1. Chapter 1

Fluffystwin: People, read the prequel We Will See What Happens, to find out a bit of a back story on the situation and the relationships between everyone. So as a little gift to everyone I revised the first chapter, hopefully I'll get the other three chapters pumped out soon. I also got a lot of complaints about there not being enough GaaNaru but it came from people who only read the first chapter. Well now everyone should be happy there's enough NaruGaa, KakaSaku, TemaShika, and KankRei love going on for everyone. Now, enjoy this and yes I will write a Christmas chapter though it will be a standalone one-shot with everybody together and maybe there might be more chapters to Kakashi and Sakura's story.

0000000000000000000000000000

Kankuro gave the ANBU standing before them a onceover, he knew underneath all that armor had to be a gorgeous body if her voice was any indication. Gaara was not happy as he stood before the ANBU member. He did not need an escort to the village, he was a Kage and could handle anything. He heard her sigh and she placed a hand on her hip, "Look it's standard precautionary measures. I didn't even want to come out here today but I'm getting paid triple so I see no problem with this if you don't. I'll stay out of your way, I promise." Gaara nodded in understanding and allowed her to take point. He still wasn't happy about it and intended to tell Naruto that as soon as they arrived at the village. Next to him, Kankuro was too busy staring at the tight butt in front of them than to Gaara's internal brooding. It took them another twenty minutes at a fast clip to make it to the village gates. The ANBU simply nodded to Kotetsu and Izumo and continued on her way through the gate. Gaara didn't acknowledge the two shinobi but Kankuro waved at them as they walked past. The ANBU led them to the Hokage tower and held open the door for them. Kankuro gave her a once over again as he walked past her. He really hated that mask at the moment as he wanted to know what she looked like. She led them up the stairs to Naruto's office. She pushed the door open for them and allowed them to go in before her.

Naruto looked up from his paperwork and smiled brightly as he saw Gaara walk in with his brother and sister. He nodded to the ANBU behind them and she closed the door quietly before walking over towards him. He held out a scroll and she took it from his outstretched hand. Naruto stood up from behind his reinforced mahogany desk to wrap Gaara in a tight bear hug. Gaara stood there awkwardly for a moment while his brother tried to hide a chuckle. Temari motioned for Gaara to return the hug and the red head wrapped his arms loosely around the blonde. Naruto smiled and finally released the red head, now that he had received a hug. He moved back around his desk and gestured to the three to sit down. He eyed the ANBU out of the corner of his eye and gave a subtle nod. A sigh of relief was heard as the mask was pushed up on to the blue head of hair to reveal a gorgeous smiling face. She handed the scroll back to Naruto and he placed it on a small pile of scrolls off to the side.

Naruto smiled at the three siblings, "Sorry for Rei's sudden appearance before you got here. We've been having some little annoying problems lately and we were just being cautious, though I know you all can handle yourselves."

"And she would have been able to protect us?" Gaara incredulously asked.

Naruto smirked, "Looks can be deceiving Gaara. She's the head of ANBU operations as well as one of two last surviving members of her clan. She can more than handle any situation, plus she's going to be your escort for the duration of your stay. So, how was the journey?"

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow but decided not to say anything about Rei, "Just fine. I understand we are here to celebrate you becoming Hokage but I thought there were going to be matters to discuss."

"Nope! I did that so I could get you away for a vacation," Naruto brightly said. "I figured you haven't taken a break since the war."

"He hasn't left his office in close to a week," Temari muttered.

Rei let out a light laugh, "Sounds like you Naruto."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I do not live in my office though."

"No but you live in the penthouse across the roof ya goof."

Naruto leveled a glare at her but turned back to Gaara, "I've got the suites across the street reserved for you guys so I hope that will work. The next couple of days are going to be a huge party for the village," Rei coughed, "Except a few people who will be getting paid triple," Rei smiled at that. "So for now unless you really want to talk business I figured we could go get some dinner."

Rei gave Temari a soft smile, "He's waiting downstairs in the break room for you, he will be your escort for your duration."

Temari nodded at her and gave Naruto a small bow before exiting the room quietly. Kankuro caught Rei's eyes and smirked, he knew she'd be an interesting person. Her eyes belied the strength that resided within her. Her body appeared to be relaxed but her arms were taunt and showed off the lean muscles in her arms. The ragged scar going down the right side of her neck did not even mar her beauty, to him it only intrigued him. If she could survive that he wanted to know how strong she was exactly. Naruto stood up and broke Kankuro out of his staring, "So lunch?" Gaara nodded and followed Naruto out of the room. Rei shut the doors behind her and followed at the back of the group. "I figured we could go for this really awesome barbeque place not far from here," Naruto mentioned offhandedly.

"No ramen?" Gaara asked.

"I figured this required something a bit fancier than ramen." Naruto ignored the 'For once' comment that he knew came from Rei as he led the group outside. Kankuro slowed his steps down to allow Rei to catch up with him. She looked up at him warily but continued walking. She watched as the face paint crinkled as he smiled down at her. Rei rolled her eyes but allowed Kankuro to stay beside her and not through a wall. Naruto smirked as he watched the two interact but his attention returned to Gaara who was staring straight ahead. His green eyes seemed to stare off in to space and his features were calm. The blonde couldn't help but gaze at the soft eyes.

Then he walked straight in to a pole.

"Oh my god, Naruto! Are you okay?" Rei yelled in shock as she jogged over to his side.

Naruto crouched on the ground and vigorously rubbed his forehead to try and eliminate the pain. Rei placed a glowing hand over his forehead and sighed as she rubbed the spot for him. Naruto gave her the eyes that begged for her not to bring the subject up. She nodded and helped her Hokage up so they could continue on their way. He smiled at her and stepped back around the pole next to Gaara's side. Kankuro looked down at the intriguing woman.

"You're a medic?"

"I only know the basics. Sakura tries to teach me when she can but our schedules don't really mesh. She's taught me enough to where I can stop blood flow and where my internal organs won't fall out," Rei laughed. "She said she was tired of trying to stuff my internal organs back inside and that I needed to learn how to do it myself."

"Sounds like me, the hospital gets tired of seeing me every time I'm done with a mission," Kankuro said.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't get injured so often."

"Same to you."

"But I love making everyone worry and grow a few gray hairs, though Kakashi's head is already covered in them."

"I heard that," Kakashi said from the doorway of the barbeque joint.

"Yo Kakashi, do I get that date now?" Rei asked as she waggled her eyebrows at him.

"Nope, not going to happen plus I think one little cherry blossom might be upset with that."

Rei clutched the area above her chest, "Oh that hurts," she faked sniffing, "Kakashi doesn't love me anymore Naruto."

"No but I do," Genma answered as he pressed himself against Rei's back.

"Hey stop that shit!" Rei yelled as she smacked Genma upside the head.

"Genma, stop molesting Rei," Naruto groaned as he walked past his former sensei.

Kakashi gave Rei a cloth covered kiss on the forehead as him and Genma headed to a bar and telling her she should meet up with them later. Rei smiled and waved bye before following her Hokage inside the restaurant with Kankuro next to her. Kakashi and Genma glanced at each other as they caught Kankuro glancing at Rei. Naruto sat on one side of the booth while Rei quickly took the seat across from him. Leaving Gaara to choose between sitting next to Naruto or Rei. Kankuro quickly slid in to the empty spot next to Rei leaving Gaara only one option. They ordered their food with Rei ordering a round of sake, which earned her a glare from Naruto. Gaara left his gourd at the side of the booth with Kankuro's scrolls sitting next to it. Rei winked to Naruto who blushed and looked away from her. The blue haired woman leaned in towards Kankuro to whisper so only he could hear.

"Wanna help me get those two together?"

Kankuro smirked down at her, "What do I get out of this?"

Rei gave a seductive smile, "Wanna warm my bed for me?"

Kankuro grinned maniacally, "I think I can deal with that."

"I doubt you can deal with me though."

Gaara turned to Naruto, "Do you know what they're whispering about?"

Naruto shook his head, "Probably sex. Rei is notorious for sleeping around," Naruto blushed when he saw how close Gaara was to him, "Um, s-s-she won't h-harm him."

"Are you okay?" Gaara innocently asked, "You're bright red and you're stuttering," he asked as he placed a hand over Naruto's forehead.

Naruto jumped and moved away from Gaara's hand, "I'm fine!" he squeaked out.

Gaara raised an eyebrow at the blonde but stopped questioning him when the meat was brought to them so they could cook it. Along with a tray of sake. Rei snatched the sake away from the waitress and poured herself and Kankuro some. Naruto took control of the meat and made polite talk with everyone, while Rei through innuendos to Naruto. The blonde only blushed and was thankful that Gaara didn't understand them. Naruto had to wonder at points if Gaara was catching the innuendos but when he gave a confused look he knew better. He personally thought Gaara's obliviousness was adorable.

"So what are you guys going to do after this?" Rei asked as she looked explicitly at Naruto and Gaara.

"If Naruto is up for it I would enjoy a trip to visit Sakura, I have a medical question for her. Then maybe a spar if he would oblige me," Gaara calmly stated.

"I'm up for that, are you going to go with us Kankuro?" Naruto asked.

Kankuro twitched in his seat as Rei smirked behind her sake cup, "Nope," his voice rose in pitch, "I think I'll just head to our rooms."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the two as Rei bit her lip before giving Kankuro a sly look out of the corner of her eye. Kankuro gave a smirk at her before he jumped again. Naruto's eyes shot open as he realized what was going on, on the other side of the table, "Oh my god, really Rei?" Rei didn't say anything but her eyes rolled in to the back of her head. "For the love of god you two!" Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at Naruto's outburst and looked at his brother.

"SO I think I'm just gonna leave now, I'll talk to you later Gaara." Kankuro grabbed Rei and yanked her out of the booth.

Gaara and Naruto watched them as they practically ran out of the restaurant. Gaara cocked his head to the side and gave Naruto a curious look, "Are they alright?"

Naruto dropped his head in to his hand and groaned, "Yea, it's just Rei being Rei."

"I don't quite understand."

Naruto laughed, "Your innocence is cute. Let's finish up here and we will go track down Sakura at the hospital. Why exactly do you need to see her?"

"I still don't sleep," he mentioned offhandedly.

"What? After all these years you still can't?"

"I get what you would call 'cat naps' but a full night's sleep is impossible for me." With that statement Naruto became even more worried for the man he had come to admire as more than just a friend.

0000000000000000000000

Kankuro yanked Rei through the lobby of the hotel and they shoved their way past people to reach the elevator. He tossed his scrolls on to the floor and Rei hit the top floor before jumping on Kankuro. He caught her and slammed her against the wall as the elevator doors closed behind them. His deft fingers unclasped the front of her armor and she tossed it to the floor next to his scrolls. His teeth nipped at her neck and grinned when he heard her moan. Her hands slipped the hood off his head and she forced him up from her neck and kissed him passionately. He couldn't suppress a moan as she threaded her fingers through his hair and gave a slight tug so he'd open his mouth for her tongue to explore. The elevator jerked to a stop and the two broke apart as two stunned civilians tried to step in to the elevator. Kankuro released Rei and they picked up their things to allow the civilians to get on. Rei fidgeted, she really hoped this elevator got to their floor quicker. Kankuro snickered as he saw the purple paint smudges on her cheeks and neck. She glared at him as the elevator door closed in front of them. Two floors later and Rei was hurriedly pulling Kankuro out of the elevator to leave two very confused civilians in there. Rei fumbled with the card key to the room as Kankuro was pressing himself up against her. She shoved the door open. Kankuro growled and pushed her in to the room before slamming the door shut behind them.

A few blocks away, Gaara was sitting in an examination room with Naruto while they waited on Sakura to show up. Naruto was worried about his love…wait when did he start revering to Gaara as his? Naruto did a face palm as he realized he was in over his head now. He couldn't believe he had just referred to Gaara like that. Gaara was going to ask what was wrong when the door opened and Sakura walked in. She smiled brightly at Gaara and gave Naruto a knowing wink, it was her job to know all of these things. Plus, Kakashi had forewarned her earlier that Naruto had already been a bumbling mess. She was never going to let the blonde forget about walking straight in to a pole.

"So Gaara, Naruto came running to me in a panic saying you were dying but you seem just fine to me," she said with a giggle.

Naruto groaned and slumped in his chair, letting his head roll back over the edge of it. Gaara looked down at Sakura, "I can assure you Sakura that I am not dying, but I can understand Naruto's penchant for dramatics."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly, "Well I can see your vocabulary has improved since I last saw you."

"I am here for a reason Sakura, I am still unable to sleep," he bluntly said.

"Oh," Sakura shifted in to medical mode and stepped in front of Gaara as she placed chakra laden fingertips on his temple. "I can try and see what's going on and think of a solution for you okay? It might have to do with the after affects of the bijuu. Naruto, can you ask Kurama about this please? (A/N: For those of you who don't read the manga it has been announced the bijuu have names, the nine-tails is named Kurama) He might be able to shed some light on the subject."

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes to try and have a civil conversation with Kurama. Yes, they had made progress in to somewhat of a friendship after the war but Kurama still liked to cause some problems. He stared up at the large fox as Kurama narrowed his eyes at him, knowing exactly why he was standing there.

"I can't help you."

"You're not helping me, you're helping him," Naruto stated.

"Maybe when you confess to him I will help you."

Naruto growled, "I knew this would be a pain in the ass. Kurama, please, can you at least give us a hint?"

"What do I get out of it?" Kurama asked as he raised an eyebrow at his host.

Naruto chewed on his lower lip before giving an aggravated sigh, "I'll make a move on Gaara."

Lips drew back to reveal sharp canines, "Tell pinkie to track down the fragments of the Shukaku that reside within Gaara."

Naruto opened his eyes to see Kakashi standing against the wall near the door with his mandatory orange book in his hands. Sakura and Gaara were giving him a very odd look and he dismissed it. "He says to track down any fragments of the Shukaku residing in Gaara."

Sakura leaned a hand on the bed and looked at Gaara, "It is possible that there may still be pieces of his presence that could cause this. I would like to talk to someone about the bijuu, she's done extensive research on them. If you don't mind you can drop past my apartment later, she should be back in town by then."

Gaara nodded and slid off the bed. Naruto jumped out of his seat and Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. He nodded to her and smiled at Kakashi as he followed the love of his life out the door. Naruto jogged to catch up with Gaara and walked at the same pace as him as they exited the hospital. Naruto was going to point out that the hotel he was staying at was in the opposite direction when he noticed that Gaara appeared to be distracted. He didn't say anything but stayed by the red head's side as they made a course towards the training grounds. When Gaara dropped his gourd on the ground and turned to face Naruto, he knew what was going on. The blonde smirked eagerly and threw his cloak off. He could not wait for this.

Rei sighed as she snuggled closer to the heat source, she had been sleeping in perfect bliss. As if she had been on a cloud all day. Her eyes shot open when she realized just what exactly she was falling in to. Her hands pushed against the broad chest in front of her, but a muscular arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him. His other hand came up underneath her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. He kissed her nose and she felt her heart stop. She couldn't take anyone latching on to her at the moment. She didn't need that. She couldn't handle it. Kankuro's arms wrapped tighter around her.

"Stop panicking, so I stayed. I'm going to be here for a few days, does it matter how long you stay in my bed?" he softly asked as he stroked her long blue hair.

Rei sat up on her elbow and didn't care as the sheet slid down her scarred body, "You have to understand it's a little odd for me so I had a panic attack. Normally the only man that's ever stayed in my bed overnight was Genma, but that's because we're both alcoholics. Kakashi did once, years ago and…," she smirked and shook her head, "You get my point."

Kankuro grinned at her, "And I really don't give a fuck," he rolled them over and ran his hand down her side to rest on her hip. "But I know something else I'll give that fuck to."

Rei rolled her eyes with a snigger, "Corny much?"

Kankuro shrugged as he kissed her collarbone where her scar ended, "I used all of my one-liners to get you stripped."

"Apparently you didn't have very many—" her sentence was cut short as she screamed his name when he suddenly thrust inside her. He smirked and she smacked him upside the head. Though she couldn't really reprimand him that bad. The man was good, in her opinion anyways. Considering some of the men she's been with, he's at the top of the list. His arms wrapped her slender body and pulled her up. Her hair flowed over her shoulders and surrounded them in a blue curtain as she looked down at him. She kissed his nose and began to move slowly. Her thoughts began to trail off in to heavenly bliss when her ninja senses kicked down the front door to her pleasure. Her head snapped up to see Kakashi standing there in the room.

She didn't even make a move to cover herself, "What's happened?"

"Haru's team has been attacked. Naruto has been alerted and we need to be at the gate now," he said as he looked at her eyes, not even caring about anything going on.

Rei kissed Kankuro's cheek and slid off his body as she slipped all of her clothing back on. She looked over her shoulder to see Kankuro grabbing all his clothing and gear as well. Kakashi gave her his patented 'oh really' look, she really hated that look. Kakashi tossed her, her two ninjato and the three poofed out of the room. Rei didn't even wait for anyone as soon as her feet touched ground she was already leaping in to the treetops. She took a deep breath and released it as her eyes slowly opened, it had been a few weeks since she had activated her doujutsu, under Sakura's orders but she figured it was time to use what she had been granted. She dropped down off her branch and dropped down on an unaware enemy nin, killing him instantly. Naruto and Gaara dropped down next to her. Gaara was visibly shocked to see her eyes a complete pitch black color.

"Where are they Rei?" Naruto asked.

"Not far, surrounded by enemy-nin but it won't be too hard for us to do a smash and grab. My niece went on this mission didn't she?"

Naruto looked sheepish for a second before giving her a guilty smile, "She wanted to go."

"She's 8 Naruto. We are no longer at war, do not send my niece out on a mission unless it is a D or C rank. Even then no one but her family can go with her. I will not have my niece's life be threatened ever again. Do you understand me? I went through this shit while her father was alive, I'm not going to be staying up all hours of the night worrying about her again. My life is already short because of my worries."

Naruto nodded and looked at the ground, "I know Rei, but this was supposed to be a simple mission," another dead body dropped from the trees and Kakashi gave a salute as his pink haired beauty leaped past him. "She's fine."

Rei snarled before bouncing back in to the treetops and following after Kakashi and Sakura. Naruto shrugged at Gaara and they followed the blue haired woman. Kankuro stayed behind Kakashi and Sakura who flanked Rei's sides. Kankuro nodded at his brother who was shocked when he gazed at him. Kankuro cursed as he realized he didn't have his face paint on, now it was really obvious what he had been doing. He looked back to see Rei leap on to a set of lower branches as she took out another enemy unaware. Her muscles flexed as she rotated her body to vault over a low branch. He honestly admitted that the woman was gorgeous as she fought, he wanted to see more of it. He was confused as Sakura and Kakashi dropped down off the branches and in to a clearing. Kankuro followed them down and saw a small ramshackle compound that he could only assume was where her sister was. Rei ran straight up to the door and kicked it down. Sakura rolled her eyes and vaulted over Rei to kick a guard in the face as he began to run towards them. Rei's blades made a quick appearance before they were already dripping in blood. Kankuro didn't even see her move.

Gaara brought up his sand and quickly suffocated a few men as they tried to attack Naruto from behind. Naruto ran past everyone to catch up with Rei as she began kicking in random doors. Gaara watched Naruto and quickly sent his sand after him as he saw the exploding tag on one door. Naruto looked up to see the sand protecting him and glanced around for Rei. She had been pulled away by chakra strings that Kankuro had attached to her. Naruto peeked in to the room and grew a smile as a head of blue and blonde hair was visible as the smoke began to clear. Rei ran past him and picked up her blonde haired niece as Naruto grabbed her sister. Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw the little clay bird float past him.

"Might want to run faster, the place is gonna blow," he said calmly. Sakura smacked him on the arm and ran up to Naruto to check on Haru. They were out of the place way before it blew sky high. They continued running for a few more minutes before stopping to make sure no one was following them and to check on the two. Sakura checked on Haru some more as Rei set Deiara down. The little girl only had a small cut on her arm but otherwise seemed to be just fine. Rei let out a sigh of relief as she crouched down in front of the blonde.

"You're late auntie."

Kakashi coughed to try and cover his laugh. Rei groaned and did a face palm, "I at least showed up Deiara."

"You were still late and now mommy is unconscious. You know how much she hates hospitals."

"And I'm getting reprimanded by an eight year old, I get it hun. But guess what, you have to go to the hospital too so get over it brat," Rei said as she lifted the little one up.

Deiara stuck her hand up so that way the tongue could try and lick her aunt on the face. Rei knew better and caught the little wrist before the tongue could touch her. Gaara's eyes widened as he saw the pink tongue. Naruto spun around and shook his head at Gaara. He would explain everything later and he prayed that Gaara wouldn't kill him.

000000000000000000000000

Kankuro waved to Rei as she was dragged off by Sakura and Temari while Kakashi leaned against the wall outside Haru and Deiara's hospital room. Shikamaru nodded to Naruto and walked towards the exit, he had to get back to the work that he had been putting off since Temari arrived. Gaara rounded on Naruto as soon as Rei was out of sight. Kakashi casually slid in front of the door leading to the room and pulled his book out of his pouch. Kankuro was confused as to why Gaara had suddenly rounded on Naruto like he had. Naruto cringed when he saw the furious look in his love's gorgeous green eyes.

"You have the child of the man who killed me in your village," Gaara hissed out between clenched teeth.

Naruto saw Kakashi's eye narrow over his book. "Gaara, you're still alive," Naruto tried to calm Gaara down.

"Deidara still managed to capture me and kill me. You have his spawn in that room!"

"Actually my name is Deiara." Everyone jumped and looked up at the ceiling where the voice came from. Deiara hung from the ceiling by chakra laden feet, her curly blonde hair hung loose as her arms were crossed across her petite body. Kakashi pushed off the door but she pointed a finger at him and he stopped moving. Gaara looked at her eyes, they weren't the shade of Deidara's but they were darker…and full of life. Deiara dropped from the ceiling and stood up. She put her hands on her hips in a cocky gesture familiar to the two Konoha shinobi in the hallway. "I'm not my dad mister."

"No but you can become him, and I know you will," Gaara seethed before turning back on Naruto, "Why have you allowed her to continue to live?"

"Because my aunt made a deal with the former Hokage so that way I could live my life out without people constantly hunting me down. So that way my mommy could take some time for herself without always being on edge. So my auntie could live life knowing that the people she loved would be able to take care of me even after she dies. Now look me in the eyes mister and tell me that you will kill me for something that my daddy did when I was barely two," Deiara said defiantly as her blue eyes warred with his green ones.

Gaara looked at the blue eyes, they were a shade off from Naruto's. The child reminded him so much of Naruto's determination to live and prove himself. He didn't want to agree with her about the fact that she was at no fault for what her father did, but his hatred of the man ran deep. She was a living relic of what they had fought to destroy. Yet, she was also the flower that blooms from the ashes of that destruction. Naruto fidgeted at Gaara's side, he couldn't stand the tense atmosphere between the two while they continued to glare at each other.

"Deiara, you should go back inside the room and look after your mom for Rei," Kakashi said.

"Okay Uncle 'Kashi," Deiara said with a bright smile that stretched to her small blue eyes. She waltzed past Kakashi and slipped in to the hospital room she was staying in with her mom. Kankuro watched her close the door behind her after giving him a smile and a wink. Kakashi groaned and let his head fall backwards to hit the wall.

"Gaara, let's go talk okay? You can beat me up at the training grounds over this okay?" Naruto said to try and placate the man. Gaara nodded and disappeared in a swirl of sand. Naruto sighed and gave a weak smile to Kakashi before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Kakashi pushed himself away from the wall and his book was placed right back in to its usual place in front of his face. Kakashi marched halfway down the hall before he realized Kankuro wasn't walking with him. He looked over his shoulder to see Kankuro looking around trying to figure out what exactly to do. He rolled his visible eye and waved the man over to follow beside him. Kankuro jogged after the man and easily fell in to stride beside him. Kakashi watched the man begin to fidget and cast a couple of glances over his shoulder to the room. He led the puppet-nin out of the hospital and down the well worn dirt paths. Kakashi could feel the man giving him a few non-discreet looks as he tried to figure out where they were going. Kakashi laughed and slipped his book back in to his pouch. His hands slipping in to his pockets in his customary position. Kankuro gulped as he looked over the stoic ninja.

"I'm not going to eat you. I need to go to Rei and Haru's place to get Haru some clothes. I should probably grab Deiara a change of clothes too."

"Oh…sorry about my brother's attitude," Kankuro muttered.

"I was expecting it, just be glad Rei wasn't there. She would have taken it as a personal insult and thrown the Kazekage out on his ass." Kankuro's steps faltered for a second as he mentally imagined the scene. He shivered, Rei was beginning to scare him more than his brother. Kakashi smirked beneath his mask, he knew exactly what Kankuro was thinking. His thoughts though did not dwell on that long though. He had more a more pressing question he needed to ask the sand-nin. "What are your motives for screwing Rei?"

Kankuro spluttered and stopped in the middle of the busy street, "What?"

Kakashi turned his upper body to look at him, "You heard me," he gave his patented eye crinkle. "I want to know if I have to explain to Naruto why your brother will be going home with a body or if I can breathe easier knowing that Rei isn't going to drown in alcohol."

Kankuro's jaw hit the dirt as he realized he was being threatened. By the almighty Copy-nin.

0000000000000000000000000000

Rei blew bubbles in the hot water as she sunk lower in to it. Sakura raised an eyebrow at the blue haired beauty before returning to her conversation with Temari. She really didn't want to be there, she would rather just be in bed with a certain shinobi getting her rocks off until her sister got out of the hospital. Sakura kicked her underneath the water and Rei shot her a glare. Temari looked between the two women before dismissing everything and giving Sakura a smirk.

"So, how's the relationship between you and Kakashi?"

Sakura's cheeks turned in to a subtle pink before she sunk in to the water deeper, "Okay, we haven't been together that long so there's not much to say."

"But you're happy?"

"Yes, yes I am," Sakura honestly said. "Thank you for that Rei," the woman simply gave a nod before going back to blowing bubbles in the water.

Temari laughed at the two, "Well then apparently he must be as good in bed as all the rumors say."

Rei sputtered water as she suddenly stood up and Sakura lost her grip on the rocks she was holding on to and slipped underwater. Temari gave both the women very confused looks as she tried to figure out what exactly just happened. Rei swept her hair in to a loose bun and watched as Sakura resurfaced and shook her short locks out. Temari grumbled about getting her hair wet but let it drop. Sakura leaned back against the rocks and closed her eyes.

"Yes, the sex is amazing, but that's all you're getting out of me," Sakura answered with a wistful sigh.

Rei smirked and closed her eyes as she mimicked Sakura's relaxed posture, "Trust me Temari, I don't think you want to hear the sordid details of their love life. It's bad enough I have to hear it every once in a while."

Temari scoffed, "Hey I need some juicy gossip to keep me entertained when I leave. Shikamaru's not the greatest orator if you haven't noticed."

Rei grinned, "No, but neither is your brother and yet they both have loud blondes to dote on them." The comment made Sakura giggle.

"That reminds me, does Naruto have something for my brother?"

Both Rei and Sakura busted out laughing. Sakura leaned forward to look at Temari, "It's more than something. Naruto is in love with Gaara."

Rei's smile turned in to a devilish grin, "Wanna get them together?" she asked with a waggle of her eyebrows to the two women.

000000000000000000000

Fluffystwin: So I rewrote this chapter, I intend to rewrite the second chapter tomorrow after I get some sleep. If you're looking for something of mine to read in-between my updates of this, Request is up and will have another chapter soon as well as Die Another Day. I hope you guys enjoy this, I'm trying to incorporate more drama and more of the relationships in to this so if I did a good job let me know. Review please guys so I know what I'm doing right!


	2. Chapter 2

Fluffystwin: Time for chapter two and then an epilogue! Enjoy!

00000000000000000000000000

Naruto sneezed as he dodged another kick Gaara threw at him. He knew someone was talking about him but he didn't know who. Naruto blocked a punch and threw one of his own. Gaara had come to his office earlier and asked if he had wanted to take a break. They hadn't known what to do so when they unconsciously arrived at the training grounds it was pretty much agreed to spare. Naruto smiled as he ducked another one of Gaara's kicks. He had only been able to land one hit on the former Jinchuuriki and he had received a nice kick to his ribs that he'd probably have Sakura look at later. The pale skin in front of him was causing more and more of a distraction than he could allow. Though he was silently hoping that his tanned skin was causing just as much trouble. He knew he had to win this soon or else the rippling of those taunt muscles—

Naruto skidded back a few feet from the last kick. Gaara raised an eyebrow, he didn't think that would connect. His concern for his friend had been mounting during their bout as he noted Naruto becoming more and more unfocused and lost in his own thoughts. Gaara walked over to his friend and crouched down next to the blonde.

Naruto looked up to see Gaara crouched next to him with a concerned look on his face. The blonde could only smirk and pulled Gaara's legs out from under him and quickly straddled him.

"I win," he said with a bright smile.

That smile quickly vanished as Gaara rolled them over, "No."

Naruto laughed, "Don't like me being on top?"

Gaara cocked his head to the side in confusion as the innuendo went right over his head. Naruto only smirked and shook his head, the innocence was adorable. Though when he realized Gaara was still sitting on him his thoughts became a bit…pervier. Naruto's eyes trailed up the abs to the heavily breathing chest, glancing at pale scars along the way. His gaze continued up Gaara's delicious slender neck to his beautiful pale, and sometimes expressionless, face. His eyes locked on to his lips that were slightly parted as he breathed heavily. Naruto wanted those lips to himself, and he wanted them now. The blonde bucked his hips making the red head pitch forward and place his hands on either side of Naruto's for balance. Naruto was gleefully laughing internally as he placed his hand on Gaara's arm and pulled at the joint so his arm would buckle. He took his chance then and leaned up to kiss the man who had haunted his dreams for the past four years. His kiss was gentle at first to gauge Gaara's reaction.

Gaara was in shock. He couldn't think properly. He had never done this before. A hand reached up and threaded through his hair and pulled back slightly eliciting a gasp from Gaara. The blonde took the opportunity to explore Gaara's mouth more fully. His tongue prodded Gaara's and suddenly the blonde was forced backwards as Gaara kissed him back. Naruto groaned as he felt the cool body against his chest. Naruto placed a hand on Gaara's cheek to try and coax him to slow down. Gaara obliged and Naruto took control and rolled them over so he was on top. He reluctantly pulled away from the now bruised lips and trailed hot kisses down the pale skin he had only dreamed of touching. Gaara's breath hitched as he felt Naruto run his teeth across the skin on his neck. He was confused as to what was going on and could barely think with Naruto's exploration going on. He broke out of his thoughts when Naruto's hand landed on his hip. He pushed himself away from Naruto and grabbed his clothing and vanished in a swirl on sand.

Naruto cursed and hit the ground with his fist. He screwed up.

00000000000000000000000

Haru got up from the chair across from the couch where Rei had fallen asleep with her head in Kankuro's lap. She had been talking to Temari and Kankuro about what they were doing for Naruto's celebration when someone had knocked on the door. Haru unlocked the dead bolt, expecting Kakashi or Gai but instead a shock of red hair greeted her.

"Kazekage-sama?"

"Are my siblings here?" Gaara asked uncertainly. He had followed their chakra signatures here but he was a little skittish about talking to them.

"Uh, yea, come in. They're in the living room," Haru said as she opened the door wider for him to come in.

Gaara slipped off his sandals and left his gourd next to Temari's fan and Kankuro's scrolls. Haru led him in to the living room where Temari and Kankuro looked shocked to see him there. He walked over to his sister and sat next to her on the love seat. He didn't say anything but he stared at Kankuro who was running his hand through Rei's hair. He had never seen that loving look on his brother's face before. It baffled him to see it when he had only known the girl for not even two days. Haru gave a small smile as she looked at the Kazekage. She had a feeling she knew what happened, which would require her to talk to her blonde Hokage soon.

"Love works in mysterious ways Kazekage-sama."

Gaara looked down at his clenched fists, "Is that what this is?"

Temari carefully wrapped an arm around her brother, "What, what is?"

"This feeling of never wanting to leave him, of wanting to keep him smiling, of wanting to see him everyday."

Rei smiled, "Funny how things work out huh? By the way those feelings are called desire which if you ball up with the rest of your emotions all equals one thing."

Gaara looked in to her violet eyes, "Which is?"

"Love, pure and simple love. The greatest gift in the world."

"I…I don't know how to love," Gaara finally said.

Rei laughed, "Yes you do, otherwise you would have abandoned your siblings years ago. You would have left the village to fend for itself, you never would have become friends with Naruto, you never would have participated in the war and overcome your own emotions, if you didn't know how to love you wouldn't be who you are today."

Temari smiled at the blue haired woman, "She's right Gaara. Now what happened?"

Gaara sighed in defeat as he saw his sister openly asking him what was wrong, "Naruto," was all he said.

Rei rolled her eyes, she really hated cryptic answers. She rolled on her back and stared up at Kankuro who gently smiled down at her. Haru looked at her sister and the younger man. She knew what was going on there and only hoped her sister didn't fuck it up, which knowing her sister was highly possible. Kankuro's hand found Rei's and their fingers threaded together. Gaara looked at his brother who looked happy for once, he wanted to know what his brother felt for Rei.

"Kankuro?" his brother looked up at him. "What do you feel for her?"

Kankuro's face turned bright red as he looked down at Rei and then his brother, "It's kind of hard to explain Gaara. I'm not good with words help me Temari."

Temari laughed and shook her head, "Kankuro feels strongly for Rei even though we've only been here two days, which is odd for him in itself," Rei chuckled. "He would rather be by her side than be away from her, just being with her makes him smile. Is that how you feel about Naruto?"

Gaara nodded, "I just want him to continue smiling. I never want to see that smile fade."

"Then don't let it," Rei simply said as she stared up at Kankuro. "Make it your life mission to keep that smile in it's rightful place."

Naruto sighed as he took another drink from his sake bottle. The ceremony of him officially becoming Hokage had gone smoothly, Tsunade had even cried a little. Sakura was appointed head of the medic corps, Sai and Kakashi had become his personal advisors, Shikamaru head of strategic operations, Rei and Haru were the heads of ANBU (Rei quickly removed all traces of Root's existence), and Homura and Koharu were quickly dismissed to make way for the new generation. Every member of the Konoha 11 had a special position now, all thanks to Naruto who was trying to drown his sorrows in alcohol. He hadn't seen Gaara in a day and knew he had screwed things up, now he could only wallow in his misery. He had lost the two loves of his life, one to death and the other to his own mistake.

"Don't turn out like me Naruto," Tsunade said as she sat across from him with a light blush across her cheeks from all the alcohol she'd been drinking.

"What are you talking about Baa-chan?" Naruto angrily asked. He wasn't in the mood for a lecture.

"I lost my best friend because he wanted power and I lost the love of my life because I was too stupid to tell him not to leave. Don't end up like me Naruto. You and him can make this work, you just have to believe in it."

Naruto looked up to see tears in the eyes of the woman who had almost become a mother to him. He slammed the bottle down and nodded before standing up and heading towards the rest of the people. Sakura turned away from her conversation with Kakashi when she saw Naruto looking determined. Kakashi chuckled as he watched the mop of blonde hair head towards the red head who was standing with his siblings. He wrapped an arm around the waist of the lovely pink haired woman in front of him and they followed to watch the scene unfold. Rei had seen Naruto talking to Tsunade and gave a gentle smile, she knew what the former Hokage was saying. Haru tapped her on the shoulder and she sighed as she once again had to get up and start singing. At Ino's and Sakura's insistence both her and her sister had accepted to be part of the entertainment for the night. She really didn't want to sing at the moment, she wanted to watch Naruto profess his love. Her sister winked at her as she stood up and tried not to fall over as she tried over a cord in her high heels. Rei scoffed and grabbed the mic while she watched confused as her sister hit the play button instead of picking up an instrument.

Rei groaned as the song began playing, "you gotta be shitting me right?" the people laughed as they watched their head of ANBU operations roll her eyes and place the mic back in the stand for the song.

"_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight/Yea baby, tonight, yeah baby/I got a reason that you should take me home tonight/I need a man that thinks it's alright when it's all wrong tonight/Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby/Right on the limb is where we know/We both belong tonight/It's hard to feel the rush/To brush the dangerous/I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you/Where we can both fall far in love."_

Naruto rolled his eyes at Haru's song choice but it worked for now. Kankuro smirked and nudged his sister with an elbow as he saw Naruto walking towards them. Shikamaru smirked and excused him and Temari so Temari wouldn't disrupt anything. Gaara turned around and his eyes widened to see Naruto standing there with an odd look in his eyes.

"I'm not letting you disappear without telling you this…I love you. I have for some while now and I know you may not feel the same but I can't just let you go—"

Gaara silenced him with a kiss like Rei suggested. Naruto placed his hands on Gaara's cheek and the red head pressed against him. Rei smirked and continued singing, this was their moment and she wasn't going to ruin it. She winked at Kakashi who embraced his pink haired lover tighter and gave a happy eye crease in her direction.

Naruto placed his forehead against Gaara's as he pulled away from the kiss, "I just want one night with you before you leave tomorrow."

"As long as you never lose that smile."

"I promise," he said with a bright smile.

They spent the rest of the celebration in each other's arms. Never leaving the safety of one another's embrace. Softly talking to each other, mainly Naruto talking but Gaara was slowly warming up to all of this as he began to slowly understand what his feelings were. Naruto kept smiling all night since Gaara was with him. By the end of the night Rei and Haru had finished their little performance and a DJ had taken over for the rest of the long night. Kankuro walked over with Rei who was tightly gripping his hand. She knew how much longer he had left before he left tomorrow and she didn't like it one bit. She had broken her own promises and had fallen in love. Rei gave a weak smile to Naruto as she unconsciously leaned closer to Kankuro. The blonde didn't miss a single interaction with them. Kankuro nodded to his brother before turning to Naruto.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Naruto furrowed his brows but stood up and followed the Sand Sibling away from the table. Kankuro leaned against the wall and turned his body to where he could see both Naruto and Rei.

"I promise I'll treat your brother nicely," Naruto said with a laugh.

"I know you will, but I'm not worried about him all too much. I know this is a completely outrageous request but I don't want to leave without her."

Naruto's eyes softened as he could see the love and adoration in the Sand shinobi's eyes, "I will grant her a special job instead. A liaison for ANBU operations between Suna and Konoha where she will remain to coordinate with Suna in case it is needed in exchange Temari will stay here."

Kankuro smiled, "Shikamaru will be happy about that."

"So will Rei, take good care of her Kankuro."

Kankuro smiled and walked back over to Rei. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the hall so they could leave the building. Naruto sat down next to Gaara and smirked as he gave the red head a once over.

"Wanna trade a ninja for a while?"

00000000000000000000

Rei laughed as Kankuro explained a story about Temari trying to kill him for using his puppets to scare her. Kankuro unexpectedly leaned in and kissed her softly. Rei sighed and leaned in to the kiss. His kisses were intoxicating and he was a better kisser than any man she had ever had before. Kankuro laid her down on the rooftop and leaned down next to her. He couldn't keep his hands off her. He always wanted to have her in his arms. He pulled away slightly and stared into her violet eyes.

"Come back with me."

"What?"

"I've already talked to Naruto about it and he's okay with it. In return Temari will get to stay here with Shikamaru. Come back with me."

"Heh, you've already got everything figured out don't you?"

Kankuro smiled, "Yes I do, I also have a gift to tempt you."

Rei raised an eyebrow, "And what could possibly tempt me to go with you?"

Kankuro sat up and reached for his bag that he had brought up with them. Rei leaned up on her elbows with a smile on her face as she watched his rummage through the bag. He took a deep breath and pulled it out of the bag. Rei gasped as the very expensive jewelry box she had been looking at in the window was sitting in his hands. He held it carefully in his hands, it cost him a good amount of money but he could easily make that back up. What was inside his pocket cost more than the box. Rei's hand reached out and touched the box to make sure it was real. The gold veins in the tree limb shone in the light as she picked it up. She ran her hand over the top of it and gently opened the lid. A gorgeous silver chain was laid inside with a wolf charm attached. Beneath the wolf was a crescent moon made of diamonds with a sapphire hanging in the crescent.

"How did you know?"

"It's a secret."

Rei gave a small laugh, "Damn Haru," a few tears made their way down her cheek. This was the most precious gift she had ever been given before.

"Will you?"

"Yes you dummy."

0000000000000000000

Naruto yawned and shivered as Gaara ran a finger down his bare chest. Naruto's thoughts went back to last nights…festivities and he could only smirk. Everything had happened perfectly and now he had the red head all to himself. He wrapped an arm around the red head's wais t and pulled the pale naked body closer to him. Naruto gave Gaara a bright smile in his happiness.

"I love to see you smile."

"Then I'll keep smiling so you'll come back…I don't want you to leave," Naruto whispered.

"I have to, but you can come visit."

Naruto sighed as he heard those words, he knew this would be difficult but was kind of hoping that he could just keep Gaara hidden away in his room for the rest of his life. Gaara on the other hand was contemplating kidnapping Naruto or giving the title of Kazekage to his brother. Both sounded appealing though he knew his brother was not capable of being the Kazekage at this point in time. Maybe with some more training he could hand the title over and watch as Rei beat Kankuro to keep him in line. Gaara leaned up and gave Naruto a soft kiss on the lips. The blonde rolled them over and straddled Gaara's slender body. He began to nip at Gaara's neck and was delighted to hear little moans coming from the man underneath him.

"Naruto, i-if we keep this up w-we will miss t-the departure ti-ime," Gaara groaned as he felt a hand grip him tightly.

"I think we can make some time don't you think."

0000000000000000000000

Temari smiled brightly as Kankuro wrapped his arms around Rei and nuzzled her neck to where she giggled. Shikamaru tossed his cigarette butt onto the ground and stomped it out. He was actually excited to have Temari staying in the city, though he would miss having his shougi matches with Rei. Haru and Deiara were standing near them so they could say goodbye as well. Naruto and Gaara dropped from a nearby rooftop and slowly walked towards them. Naruto snuck Gaara's hand into his own and squeezed it tightly.

"Aww it's so cute!" Rei squealed as she saw them.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched as she walked up to the group, "If you ever say that again I'm going to hit you."

"Kakashi wouldn't let you."

Kakashi held up his hands, "I have no part in this."

"Naruto! Kakashi is being mean!"

Naruto laughed as they finally got over to the group. Gaara had a slight red tinge to his cheeks. It was all rather adorable. Gaara nodded to Kankuro, "Time to go." He said goodbye to his sister and turned around to face Naruto. The blonde gave him his patented smirk before bending down and pulling the red head into a seductive kiss that promised Gaara a fitful nights sleep.

"I'll keep smiling just knowing that you're mine."

"I…"

Naruto smiled, "I love you too Gaara."

0000000000000000000000000000

Fluffystwin: It's so cute! Review if you want!


	3. Chapter 3

Fluffystwin: The epilogue and final chapter of this unless I get responses for one more chapter haha then I will. Enjoy!

000000000000000000000000000

Rei excitedly showed off her engagement ring to Sakura, Temari, and Haru (who had unexpectedly shown up with one Shino Aburame). Kankuro smiled and set his sake bottle down, he had proposed to her last week on their last mission out together. He hadn't told her that his brother planned to retire and give the Kazekage position to him. He knew that she'd probably freak and then pass out. Gaara had been spending the past year teaching his brother everything he would need to know to take control of Sunagakure. Ever since they had received word that Naruto and a small group would arrive for the engagement party Gaara had been fidgety as he hadn't told the blonde about his plans to give the title to Kankuro and go back to Konoha with him. Though it had taken him a while to decide on what to do, Rei had ultimately helped him make the decision. She had told him that his happiness is what mattered. Suna could survive without him, but that he would still be loved here even if he wanted to leave for his own reasons. No one would say anything against him. Gaara snapped out of his thoughts when a warm hand was placed against his cheek.

"Hi Gaara."

"I'm giving up my title and giving it to Kankuro to go back to Konoha with you."

Silence dropped like a bomb. Naruto's jaw dropped as he heard Gaara's blunt statement. Rei leveled a glare at Kankuro, he had been hiding that from her and he was apparently going to pay for that later. Kakashi had even stopped reading his book when Gaara said that.

"Um, well that's a nice way to say hi…are you sure about this Gaara?" Naruto asked.

Gaara nodded, "Rei said that the village would survive with my idiot brother running the village and I trust that she will make sure the village runs smoothly just as well. I of course will come back to visit every once in a while but I wish to go back with you."

"Holy shit, you're going to be the Kazekage's wife," Haru said.

Rei groaned and did a face palm, "Just what I wanted more responsibility."

Sakura giggled, "You're going to have a bit more responsibility as well."

"Huh?"

Sakura pointed at the woman's stomach only to have the blue haired woman pass out in shock. Naruto and Gaara managed to slip out of the room during all the confusion and headed up to the roof of the Kazekage's home. Naruto sat down and pulled Gaara down to sit between his legs. Naruto kissed the red head's neck and inhaled his intoxicating scent.

"I've missed you."

"And I've missed your smile."

"…Gaara…are you sure you want to do this? Give up this village for me?"

"I'm not giving up the village. This village will always be a part of me and I will still come back to see it but I want to be selfish for once and have what I want."

Naruto smiled softly, Rei had apparently down wonders with him. He was able to express his desires and emotions now, albeit bluntly but at least he was able to express them. His tanned arms wrapped around Gaara's middle and he laid his head on Gaara's back.

"I'll treasure this forever. You'll never be lonely."

"As long as I can see your smile, I'll never be lonely or sad."

"HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU KNOCK ME UP NOW WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT READY TO BECOME KAZEKAGE! I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!"

Crashing and things breaking were heard as Rei tried to chase down Kankuro. Naruto laughed as he pictured her being restrained by Kakashi and Sakura. Gaara sighed and simply shook his head, he knew he should have told Rei about his plans.

"Well lets go make sure Rei doesn't kill her future husband and Kazekage cause then you wouldn't be able to leave if she does."

Gaara shrugged, "He'll be fine, she doesn't hurt him…much."

"Well then maybe we can have some fun," Naruto said as he waggled his eyebrows at the redhead.

000000000000000000000000

Fluffystwin: Short and sweet but it works. If you want more review to let me know! Thanks for reading!


End file.
